


Never Say Never Ever? A Drabble

by janai



Series: The Meta-Crisis Victorious Saga [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Determination, Gen, Introspection, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor makes a vow.
Relationships: Meta - Relationship
Series: The Meta-Crisis Victorious Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Never Say Never Ever? A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Photo from Google Images.

When is a dream but a dream and when is a dream a reality?

The Doctor was sitting outside as he pondered those very thoughts; the nightmare had seemed so real.

He had awakened feeling....off....slightly different. Something had changed and he did not know if he should be excited, fearful, angry or what.

One thing he knew for certain, he would not lose or give up Rose and his family to any changes that might happen. Golden sparks began to flicker in the deep brown of his eyes... 

Never say never ever...NO...I will say NEVER EVER!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reassuring Drabble.


End file.
